Secrets and Longings
by T. R1
Summary: Complete!! Read it I dare ya. Events leading up to Logan's return in X-2. Come on read.
1. Chapter 1 Disclaimer and Teaser

It's been two long years since he left but the pain and loneliness are so fresh it could have been yesterday. I hide it well and no one knows, not Bobby or Jean or Storm, not even the Professor. It helps to have two unreadable, unreachable characters like Wolverine and Magneto residing in my head. With their presences' I find it easier to resist or even avoid the telepathic powers of Professor Xavier and others like him. I find it harder to trick everyone, to lie to everyone, but not that much harder.  
  
How's that for a teaser? If you like let me know. I could use a good beta. Email me at Voodoowoman19@aol.com. This will be rated PG-13 to R at times I think. So if your not supposed to be reading such racy things (giggle wink) shoo!  
  
Yes I would like to be notified if you want to do anything with this verbal baby of mine (i.e. the story). And most likely you'll get what you ask for (that sound kind of dirty if you ask me.)  
  
Oh yeah, I KNOW nothing, nothing! Uh. I mean, I OWN nothing. Well I've been accused of knowing nothing, at times. Yes this is my disclaimer! Lighten up people; if I had the money and actually owned anything I wouldn't be doing this! I'd be buying the rights to the X-men movies and making my own!!!! Which would be even better than what is being shown in theaters now, in my- oh-so humble opinion (smile).  
  
P.S. I could use the help of a few good men (or women) who know the two movies extremely well. And maybe any one who speaks a little German. 


	2. Chapter 2 Waiting in the Wings

It's been two long years since he left but the pain and loneliness are so fresh it could have been yesterday. I hide it well and no one knows, not Bobby or Jean or Storm, not even the Professor. It helps to have two unreadable, unreachable characters like Wolverine and Magneto residing in my head. With their presences' I find it easier to resist or even avoid the telepathic powers of Professor Xavier and others like him. I find it harder to trick everyone, to lie to everyone, but not that much harder.  
  
I've waited day in and day out for him to come back to me, to us. After 6 months I began to wonder if he even remembered his promise. Than a package arrived the day before March 24th, my birthday. I was turning seventeen, a milestone for any girl my age but even so I didn't really feel like celebrating. The postmark on the parcel read Italy and I wondered how he managed such a feat. As an unknown person with no past or name you can't exactly use credit cards and shopping had never really been his thing. I felt special just knowing he went through the trouble and that was before I opened the box. Inside a dozen pair of designer gloves, the finest quality money can buy. Each & every pair fit perfectly, like a second set of skin. And only a single pair (a rich chocolate brown leather) hid my hands from view. The others were constructed of silk, nylon, a sheer spun cotton, and lace, designed to protect but not to conceal. For the first time since discovering my mutant abilities I could feel the wind and the sun upon my hands. And it felt like heaven. Only Wolverine could choose such a gift. He knew what it was like for me to always have to conceal myself, my body, from others. He knew the pain, frustration and hurt it caused me. Only he realized what it would mean for me to be able to show a little bit of myself. Tucked in with the gloves I found a note. Short and blunt as is his way it read- "Marie, Happy Birthday Kid. Never hide who you are. L."  
  
Then there wasn't another blessed thing for months. I, of course, pretended like it didn't bother me, when in truth it killed me inside not knowing if he was okay or if he was finding what he was searching for. I began to "date" Bobby and even for a while tricked myself into believing I cared for him. I immersed myself in school and the institute. I joined Drama and learned how to cry on cue, a trick that came very easy to me, as all I had to do to make the tears flow was think of Wolverine. I learned to play the drums and drove everyone with in hearing range crazy with my hours long practice sessions. I also learned to smoke, an addiction I carefully guarded from everyone. Though Mr. Summers, Cyclops, almost caught me once. I think the only thing that kept him from realizing what I was doing is that he couldn't believe that quiet sweet little ol' me would smoke or does smoke big stinky cigars! If he knew about my capacity to drink staggering amounts of alcoholic beverages, particularly beer and whiskey, he just might drop dead of shock! Both are traits I've seemed to develop after my encounters touching Wolverine. I kind of like it. Sometimes there isn't anything better than relaxing with a good cigar and a couple of shots of fine whiskey.  
  
Than on Christmas another package arrived, this one giving away not a single clue as to the whereabouts of its sender. But than nether had had its' predecessor (my birthday present). The package was larger than the last one I soon found out why. Inside was a large stuffed animal that I, at first, didn't recognize. It was actually Dr. McCoy the resident doctor, who identified the creature. He had sent me a wolverine! A toy copy of the animal from which he got his code name. Only myself, Professor X and Dr. McCoy seemed to catch on to the joke. Though Dr. McCoy has never met Wolverine he has great respect for his "witty sense of humor". I think Logan will like Dr. McCoy and not just because they have so much in common. Another box was enclosed in the larger one, containing a beautiful gold pen set and a satin covered journal. A note tucked in its pages as equally short as the last had been. It read: "Marie, Merry X-mas Kiddo. Don't exactly know why I got this, guess it reminded me of ya and the promises I made. Take care of yourself. L."  
  
It is that journal in which I am writing this now. I wrote my first entry the very day I got it and I haven't stopped writing since. Pouring out all my hopes, fears, problems and even how I spend my days into this container of thoughts and words. And at least once a week, every week, he is the subject. Even though he has been gone for so long and I am separated from he by not only time but space as well, he is never far from my thoughts or my heart.  
  
****** Well what do you think so far? By the by, can't remember but does Logan know he's called Wolverine in the first movie? I'm pretty sure he does cause isn't that the name he fights under?  
  
Heaps of thanks to LiRa and Blaze for my first reviews. I can see this is going to be addicting. And thanks to countryblue (u know who you are) for writing me back. And I would also like to say that I in no way, shape, or form endorse smoking. As LiRa pointed out it is bad for you. Hope you like what's here guys. Hope you write soon too.  
  
Please review even if you hate it. 


	3. Chapter 3 Thoughts of Jubilee

Random thoughts  
  
Before we get to the story, let me just thank Kasia for the review and for being the bearer of wonderful news: Joey chose Pacey! Joey chose Pacey! Woo hoo! Yeah alright! Sorry I used to be a big DC fan when Pacey and Joey were a couple. I would give anything to see that episode I missed it!  
  
Summary  
  
This part of the story is going to be a prequel to the movie and the second part of the story will be following what happens after the events of the movie. The movie being X-2.  
  
For part one it flashes between Rogue's diary entries and P. O. V.'s if this gets confusing let me know.  
  
******** Ch. 3 Thoughts of Jubilee  
  
Okay, I think I am one of the few people here at this place who can say they know what is really going on, and it's not just cause I'm her roommate either. I'm mean Kat is her other roommate and she's completely clueless. Than again if it doesn't have to do with Mr. Summers, food, or science Kat's basically out of the loop. But me I watch people, even when my motor of a mouth is going a mile a minute I know exactly what is going on around me. Sneaky I know but it works for me.  
  
I don't know when I first noticed what was really going on but when I did it became so obvious that I don't see how others cannot notice it. For instance hasn't anyone ever noticed that she is never without his dog tags around her neck? I mean I think she even showers with them on. And before that ugly stuffed dog/wolf/badger thing came in the mail whenever something got to her she would sit fingering his tags as if drawing comfort from them. Or maybe drawing comfort from something of his, of him. Now when something gets to her she either writes it in that book he sent her or sits holding on to that stuffed animal thing for hours. And if she can't do either than she sits caressing those tags of his.  
  
It's also shows in the way her face lights up whenever something arrives in the mail from him or even when she is just holding or using or looking at something that came from him. There is this glow that you never see otherwise. She doesn't look half as happy when Bobby is around. Not when that poor boy seeks her out, or makes her laugh or even when he gives her little things. She smiled so sweetly the first time Bobby got the courage to hold her hand but she didn't glow. Not like she does for Logan. And the truth of the matter is I don't think Bobby can be what she needs. I don't think he knows her well enough. But Wolverine does, it shows in his gifts.  
  
She doesn't know this, but I was watching her when she opened the first gift he sent her. The gloves he sent her for her seventeenth birthday. She looked as if she had swallowed the sun itself and it was shining from within her. And then she found his note and cried. But they were the happy kind of tears. I watched as she tried on every pair. Wearing a pair of lace gloves I saw her race to the window and throw it open sticking her hands out. At first I thought she had lost her mind and then I realized what she was doing. She was feeling the suns' warmth beating down on her hands, feeling the cool breeze on her fingertips. Something that she couldn't normally do covered as she always was. I felt a lump in my throat when I realized I had never once thought about what it must be like for her to have to be hiding herself all the time. Hiding even from the feel of the sun and the wind. But Wolverine had thought about it and wanted to change that. I peaked at the note he sent along with the gloves. He told her never to hide who she is and it was then I realized that he knows exactly who she is, something the rest of us have never taken the time to find out.  
  
There are other things that led me to my conclusions, like the fact that I could swear she's come back to the room a couple of times smelling like cigars or whiskey or both. A smell I distinctly remember from my one and only encounter with the famous Wolverine. It was the night that Rogue first touched him. When he ran his claws through her body, an accident that terrified everyone but her. She seemed, actually, to take it in stride. She even seemed to care about him more after that night. It's like she got a peek into his soul or something but what a way get it!  
  
Then there are the nightmares she sometimes gets, the ones she doesn't want us to know about. Kitty Kat is the deepest sleeper on the planet, you would think that she's dead if she didn't snore every once and awhile! But there have been times in the middle of the night or the early morning that I've been woken up by Rogue's cries. Sometimes it's like she's seeing another time and place. Screaming in another language with a heavy European accent to her voice. Sounding almost masculine in tone. She dreams of him, the Wolverine, the most though. At times it's like she is a spectator unable to look away and then at times it's like she is Wolverine. Or at least that she can feel what he feels. And it makes me wonder about his dreams.  
  
About the only time she doesn't have nightmares is when she sneaks away to sleep in his room. I didn't know where she went until recently. When I followed her. I guess it ain't really any of my business but hey it's not like I meant to follow her. Okay, I did mean to follow her but I just wanted to know where she goes all the time. I trailed her to another part of the house, just beyond our dorm area. Up a flight of stairs and down a short hall I saw her disappear into a room. I thought maybe she was meeting someone but though I waited awhile no one came. When I got too tired to keep my eyes open much longer I stumbled back to my room. Banging my shin and getting a nasty bruise in the process. When I woke up the next morning she still wasn't in her bed and I knew she had slept in that room. But I couldn't figure out whose room it was. All the teachers sleep one floor below that room. Then one day I made a big show out of exploring the mansion. I dragged Rogue with me, leading her to that very same room though she didn't know it. I poked my head into a couple of other places so as not to make her suspicious. When we finally made it to that particular door I was dying of curiosity. But before I could get a peek inside she stopped me. When I asked her why we shouldn't explore the contents of said room she admitted it was the room Logan had moved into before he left. I had to force myself to keep a straight face! Inside I was doing a little victory cha-cha. That was all the proof I needed in my mind. Now I am sure she loves him. I just hope he doesn't hurt her.  
  
But the thing that reassures me the most about the two of them is that she calls him Logan and he calls her Marie.  
  
***** Well tell what you think? Do you like it? Huh? Well? 


	4. Chapter 4 Going Crazy

It was my birthday less than a week ago. I turned eighteen, officially an adult (minus the privileges of gambling and drinking, which I do anyways.) in the eyes of the law. But the most significant change, there was no package from Logan. At first I thought he mailed it late but five days have passed and there has been not a thing. It makes me so mad I want to spit, but really I want to cry. Did he forget about me or did something happen to him? It's the question that has been keeping me up every night for the past 6 days worrying. I look like sh*t I feel like sh*t. And it's just been a sh*tty week all around. But I don't care that, that fur ball forgot me! I don't give a flying f*ck! Yeah and if anyone including myself believed that then I'm Madonna!  
  
Because I do care, I care so much. When he left it was like someone had cut out a piece of my heart and just left me with this emptiness. And I had to fill it some how or I wouldn't have been able to go on. So fill it I did, with chores and activities and a heap of denial. It ain't just a river in Egypt. And when that didn't work, well, I would just have to remember the promises he made to me. I never doubted him or his word for one second. So sure that he would always be there for me and that he was going to return. I never doubted him until now. Now doubts are all I have. And it's driving me stark ravin' mad.  
  
The little sleep I've gotten the past couple of nights, I've had the same dream over and over again. I see him in this cold institutional building, searching for something, but what I do not know nor do I think does he. For some odd reason I know that he is in Canada though I never see the outside of this place. And for some reason I also know that it is in the middle of nowhere, so few know it exist. These things I know by intuition. But it what always comes next in the dream that gets me. I see him on Scott's motorcycle (which looks the worse for wear) driving down an unknown highway. All of a sudden things begin to look familiar and he's driving down this street, engine roaring so loud you can hear him even here in the main building. He turns in to the gate and roars up the driveway. I race to the window in an effort to see him; the engine is so loud now that my ears are ringing. He's home! At last! I stretch out my hands to open the window and- I wake up. Ears still ringing from the bike that exist only inside me head. It's gotten so bad that I have begun to hear the sound of that bike even when I'm awake. Hell I can hear it now even as I write this entry. Funny but it sounds different this time.  
  
***** Short, sweet, and to the point. How do you like? Thanks to those who have reviewed you make my day, week, other misc. time frames. This is dedicated to you guys. Your encouragement means a lot. 


	5. Chapter 5 Thoughts of Wolverine

Hey y'all. This next chapter is from Wolverine's point of view. Now it probably won't be the best chapter because I'm still having trouble hearing his voice in my head. Now before y'all go and think I'm crazy it's part of how I write, first I figure out the characters in my head, how they sound, how they act, so on and so forth. I find it easier to write that way. But with Logan I'm having some trouble. So I'll do my best.  
  
**** Ch. 5 Thoughts of Logan.  
  
It's been two years since I left, but little has changed. I still have more questions than answers about who I am and who I was. I followed the leads Wheels gave me but they didn't pan out to be much, at least not at first. Than about a month ago I found it, the lab where I was changed, created, whatever you wanna call it. It's abandon now. Being there I had sense, of what's it called, deja vu (or whatever that Frenchie term is)? But except for some vague whispers that float around inside my head just out of reach, nothing, nada, zip, zilch. The only thing that's changed is my dreams, I still wake up fighting mad but now days I can't even recall why. Snafu is what it is- Situation normal all fucked up.  
  
I'm like one of those damn greyhounds chasing a fake rabbit around a track over and over again. So why don't I just give up? And why don't I just go back? Well the answer to that second question is any easy one. Though I rather eat moose antlers first than admit it. I'm afraid of going back. I don't know what it is about that place but some how it got under my skin. It's a miracle if you think about it really or a curse. I've got the thickest hide known to man (just ask One Eye) but some how that place, those people, managed to worm their way in underneath my skin. Especially the kid. I never made a promise to anyone, at least not as far back as I can remember but I ended up making two promises to her. Not just one but two. And the funny thing is I intend to keep them. Didn't know I was a man of my word. Didn't know it mattered what others think of me. But with her, the kid, it does. Go figure.  
  
And it's not just the kid either, the others Storm, Xavier, even Mr. Hotshot Bad Ass Cyclops they're alright in my book. Especially Jean, there's something about that woman that cleaves so deep into me it just might reach my heart. If I got one. That's another funny thing, I think I do have one, a heart. But it took a kid, it took Marie, to show me mine. There's something about Marie that reaches out to me like none of the others are capable of doing. She seems to reach all the way into the darkness of my soul. And raise me up to the light. But she's not a kid any longer, she eighteen now, an adult. Maybe I should go back and see how she's grown. There are worse things I can do and worse places I can be. Besides, I gotta keep a promise I made, a promise to Marie.  
  
*** Well does it sound okay, I think I did well considering? Review. 


	6. Chapter 6 Thoughts of Kitty

LiRa you gave me one of the best compliments I have received so far. And so I'm trying to live up to my end and give you more to read. And to everyone who has reviewed or offered help, you are bestowed w/ my undying gratitude. And this fanfic is dedicated to you. Hope I live up to the praises you've given me, like Criket calling my story magnificent. On w/ the story I'm getting to mushy, mushy.  
  
So far I've written the story so that it goes diary entry, p.o.v. diary entry, p.o.v.- But in order to twist the thumb screws a little I've decided to drag this out, and instead add another p.o.v. ( Don't kill me I think you'll like it besides the suspense ain't gonna kill you, it will just make you want more I hope.  
  
*** Ch. 6 Thoughts of Kitty  
  
She's doing it again; staring of into space focusing on something only she can hear or see. At first it was kinda weird, not creepy weird, just odd weird. Well a little creepy too. But now that I know why she does it, zones out at random, I understand. Besides I know all about spacing out, everyone is always teasing me about my tendency to do so. Jubes says that 95% of the time I'm in orbit somewhere around Jupiter. I told her I'd much rather it is Jupiter than Uranus. She didn't get (and she says I'm slow?) but Rogue did. She smiled that gentle little smile of hers and then zoned out once more.  
  
She's been acting completely at ends, as my mom puts it, this whole week. Yesterday she almost left the room wearing everything but a shirt! I mean she had her shoes, socks, gloves, everything on including a bra but no shirt! I told that would be the perfect way to get Bobby's undying attention but that I didn't think the teachers or the professor would approve. First she looked at me like I had lost what little of a mind I do have and then she looked down. She understood then and blushed the brightest shade of cherry red. Like the color of a Popsicle or the shirt Pooh always wears. I just love all things Pooh, well all things Disney actually. It's something I've never outgrown. Besides I'm a firm believer in happily ever after. And when it's Disney you always get your happily ever after. Even if you're let's say a furry blue alien from another planet with more appendages than brain cells. Which brings me to my favorite Disney movie, Lilo and Stitch. I think its..Oh gawd I did it again, went off on one of my tangents.  
  
What was it I was thinking about again? Oh yeah Rogue and her space cadet act of late. If she keeps this up I'm going to have serious competition in the ditz department. I heard from Siren that the day before in Home Eco. Class she even forgot to turn on the oven when the class baked cakes. But than again hers' was the only cake that didn't turned out burned!  
  
Really I'm worried about her, I think she's becoming like Humpty Dumpty and I don't think there is anyone here who can help put her back together again should she fall apart. In fact the only person who probably could help isn't here, and is the reason for her increasingly spastic behavior. That person is the Wolverine.  
  
And if I weren't such a Chicken Little I'd give that man a piece of my mind for what he's doing to her! Just leaves like that and stays gone for two years, with not a word to let her know he's all right. And she's been waiting here patiently day in and day out. Her love and devotion never wavering, not even the slightest bit. She loves him to distraction, and I don't think he even realizes it. But then again neither does anyone else. How everyone can be so blind I don't know, but they are. The few people who do recognize that she has feelings for him dismiss it as a simple little teenage crush. But her love is neither simple nor is it just a crush. I've been her roommate since the day she came here. I've seen what the others have not and I know that what she feels goes deeper than any crush. I think her love for him comes from the very depths of her soul. I hope one day soon he realizes just how lucky he is to have some one who loves him like that, so honestly, so completely. And I hope that one day she gets her happily ever after. 


	7. Chapter 7 Thumb Wars and Still Crazy

Here we are back to Rogue and her journal. This is a continuation of the chapter " Going Crazy." If this is confusing please let me know.  
  
**** Ch. 7 Thumb Wars and Still Crazy  
  
Currently I'm sitting here at the far end of a big comfy couch in one of the common rooms. Writing feverishly, trying to get the sound of that damn motorcycle out of my head. Uh oh, Bobby just walked in which means I'll leave off here. Because I just know he is headed my way.  
  
***  
  
Rogue slipped a bookmark in between the pages she left off at and quickly closed the book. Tucking it in between her and the cushions of the couch. Bobby made a quick scan of the room and immediately headed in her direction. He sat down and for a couple minutes there was a pregnant pause as those in the room quietly watched the two of them. Trying to not be too obvious in their spying. It was unnecessary, as the two seemed to only be aware of each other. They didn't even realize that a caricature likeness of them was being drawn up mere feet away.  
  
Instead the two began to talk and giggle quietly. Soon involved in the childish distraction known as Thumb War. Where one opponent tries to pin the other opponent's thumb using just his own. Then Bobby boldly turned the aggressor as he leaned in to the fallen southern belle. And just as it seemed that everyone was going to be treated to an interesting little show, the sound of a motor distracted his intended. Rogue turned her head around so fast she was in danger of suffering whiplash. Poor Bobby got treated to a shower of silky hair and a slight breeze whipping his lips and face. The crestfallen look his face took on would have been funny if anyone had noticed it but not a single person spared him a glance. Everyone's complete attention was focused on Rogue. It was little wonder. Nearly everyone had a pretty good idea what her distraction meant. And even those who didn't understand the cause where fascinated by the sudden changes in her demeanor. She looked, instantly, more alive and aware, happy and excited. The light in her eyes and face gave her the glow of the sun. As if her fondest wish had materialized before her very eyes.  
  
Maybe it had. The sound of the lone motor grew steadily louder and then faded as it passed along side the residence. It was headed to the garage. Only someone familiar with the place would park in the garage. Could it be? Those who knew about the tags around her wrist wondered. But not for long, a quick peek at Rogue confirmed their suspicions. The Wolverine was back. She shot to her feet as if propelled by some unseen force and catapulted to the door. Saying only a single word before she was gone, "Logan!"  
  
****  
  
Well, I know it took awhile but what do you think of the chapter? Yes were reaching the end of my story. I hope you like how I tied it in with the movie. Be on the look out for Secrets and Longings Part 2. The second part of this story, which takes place after the events of X-2. Please read and review. 


	8. Chapter 8 Thoughts of the Common Room

Hello everyone, yes this is chapter 8 but, this isn't the end as I said it was going to be. Let's just say I got a little inspiration shot and decided to add on one more chapter. Hope you like this one. Let me know if I did okay in capturing the different characters.  
  
***** Chapter 8 Thoughts of the Common Room  
  
Bobby hesitated for a split second before quickly jumping up and following her. An anticipating buzz filled the room as its occupants began to talk about the latest development in their own personal little soap opera. And those who did not understand what was going on were quickly brought up to speed.  
  
"Okay, that was weird. Even for Skunk Girl and Popsicle Boy that was weird." St. John a.k.a. Pyro stated loudly. "What the hell was that all about?"  
  
"I swear you have only two brain cells, one's lost and the other is looking for it. How else can you explain such stupidity and obliviousness?" Jubilee smirked knowingly. "Or are you just deaf, dumb, and blind?"  
  
"You wanna talk about disabilities, let's talk about your obvious color blindness. You look like a banana on Acid." Pyro shot back.  
  
"Sit on it and rotate" Jubilee growled, flipping the bird in his direction.  
  
"Only if you show me how first." the boy sneered.  
  
"Okay enough you two, what do you think is going on?" Kitty (always the peace maker) intervened.  
  
"Right now she is probably searching the man out with more speed and efficiency then a Patriot missile." predicted one blond teenage boy.  
  
"Yeah and you can bet Bobby is locked on to her like one of them missiles." added his friend.  
  
Peter also known as the Colossus just sat there quietly, confused by the rapid change in subject. From speculation about Rogue and Iceman to commenting on missiles! Sometimes he wished he understood Americans better. Or maybe that he understood English better. No, understanding English was not the problem he understood the English language just fine. It was these Americans he could not understand, they were just plain weird.  
  
"Is this about the guy whose dog tags she's always wearing?" Pyro interrupted (as if a light bulb had finally turned on inside his head).  
  
"Give that man a prize!" yelled one of the younger girls.  
  
"You mean he's back?" asked one the smaller boys wide eyed.  
  
"You heard what she said before she shot out of here." Siren pointed out. "That's his name isn't it? Like his proper name."  
  
"I thought he didn't have a name." frowned another boy with yellow eyes.  
  
"Every one has a name Idiot." snapped a girl with identical yellow pupils. These two were obviously related.  
  
"So... what do you think is happening?" asked Kitty, repeating the question that occupied everyone's mind.   
****** Well what do you think?!!! Tell me. Please. T. R. 


	9. Chapter 9 Thoughts of Bobby

Here it is people the last chapter of "Secrets and Longings" Chapter 9. Hope you enjoy it. Though I am having the same problem with Bobby as I did with writing Logan, I can't hear the jerk inside my head. If that doesn't make sense look up my header in Chapter 5 Thoughts of Logan, that should explain a lot. I know that Bobby is Mr. All American Goody-Goody but I just don't know how to write that. I'll try though I might be revising it some time soon. But here goes nothing:  
  
**** Chapter 9 Thoughts of Bobby  
  
It's been two years, two freaking years, why does he have to come back now? Why does he have to come back at all? Okay, that wasn't very nice of me but it's hard to drudge up charitable thoughts about the guy. I mean he's like a rival. Kind of. To be honest I don't know who he really is or where he fits into this equation. I mean is my rival? Or is he more like a father figure (which will still suck, cause then he'll think of Rogue as his little girl), or a mentor or one weird fairy godmother? Heck, the only thing I do know is that I'm not really looking forward to the meet and greet.  
  
I'll be lucky if walk away with all my appendages still firmly attached, according to what I've heard about this guy. And yet here I am chasing Rogue like dog in a foxhunt (funny, I'm picking up some of her charming colloquialisms) and she is running straight for him. Maybe if I freeze his hand off it will make him take me a little more seriously. Kind of like primitive man who communicated strength through a show of power, letting him know that I've got my own weapons. Or it will just seriously piss him off. But, hey, no one wants to live forever.  
  
Arrrgh, Rogue just threw her arms around him. She's smiling so wide her face may split in two. And to be honest that just kind of pisses me off. I never got that reaction from her. Besides he hasn't been here for her the last two years, I have. That has to count for something. And I think he's got to know that.  
  
Honestly, I'm a little afraid to let things continue on uninterrupted much longer. She's already forgotten everyone else in her excitement. I think she'll forget about me too in a second here. Even though I'm standing right behind them trying not to look too anxious. Screw it; I'm going to bite the bullet.  
  
Marie finally realized there are other people around, including me. So here goes nothing. Going to step up, shake the man's hand, let him know there's someone else in her life, and freeze his hand till it turns into an icicle. Like I said no one wants to live forever.  
  
****  
  
Hey. Did this sound okay? I hope so. Do you understand the ending? Review and let me know. T. R. 


End file.
